A Son for a Son
by darkstorm54
Summary: Hal and Maggie are ambushed while out on patrol and Maggie is the only one to make it back to camp and the aliens wants to make a trade.
1. Just Another Simple Patrol

Just Another Simple Patrol

"Be careful out there," Tom said to his oldest son, Hal, as he and Maggie got ready to go out on patrol.

"We'll be fine," Hal said as Maggie came up to them. "You ready?"

"Let's go," Maggie said and they headed for their motorcycles and soon they were roaring out of camp.

"He'll be fine Tom," Ann said coming up beside him.

"I hope so," Tom said putting an arm around her shoulders.

Hal and Maggie parked the bikes about three miles from camp and proceeded on foot.

"Everything's been too quiet lately," Maggie said as they walked.

"Yeah, I know," Hal agreed. "A little too quiet."

Back at camp, Ben was standing near the outskirts of camp, staring out at the forest when Matt came up beside him.

"You okay Ben?" Matt asked.

"Yeah," Ben said turning to face him. "It's just that there's been hardly any attacks lately and that's unusual."

"You think they're planning something?" Matt asked.

"I don't know," Ben said. "I just have a bad feeling something's about to happen."

Hal and Maggie had been walking for about twenty minutes when a ear-splitting noise penetrated the area and they quickly covered their ears.

"That can't be good," Maggie said as the noise ceased.

"Head for the bikes," Hal said as scrambling noises could be heard and he knew skitters were nearly. "Go! I'll be right behind you!"

They started running, heading back to where they had left the bikes. As Hal glanced back, he saw dozens of skitters right on their trail.

"Keep going!" he shouted at Maggie. "They're right behind us!"

He turned around and fired off some rounds which slowed them down some. He turned and continued following Maggie, who wasn't far ahead of him and she made it to the bikes first and started hers.

"Go!" Hal yelled. "I'm coming!"

She tore off ahead while he turned and fired at the advancing skitters once more.

"Hello Hal," a familiar voice said from behind him.

He whirled around and came face to face with Karen. Before he knew it, he was grabbed from behind by skitters.

"Bring him," Karen said. "The Master has big plans for him."

Weaver looked up when he heard a motorcycle and saw Maggie ride in.

"Where's Hal?" Tom asked as she got off the bike and glanced behind her.

"We got ambushed by skitters," she said as she finally caught her breath. "He said he would be right behind me."

"If he's not back in five minutes, get a team and go find him," Weaver said to Tom.

Tom nodded, worry etched on his face for his oldest son. He looked over as Ben hurried over, Matt right behind him.

"What's going on?" Ben asked. "Where's Hal?"

"Yeah," Matt said. "He went out on patrol with Maggie and she's back."

"Tom Mason!" a loud voice yelled from the treeline.

They turned in time to see Karen walk out of the trees.

"What do you want now, Karen?" Tom demanded as others came running.

"My master wants to issue a trade," Karen said. "We have something you want and you have something my master wants."

"Oh yeah," Tom said. "And what would that be?"

"Give us Ben and you can have Hal back," Karen said. "You have one hour. We'll be waiting in a small clearing north of here."


	2. What Are They Going To Do?

What Are They Going To Do?

As Karen disappeared back into the woods, Tom looked over at Ben, who was standing there staring at the spot where she had been standing.

"I know what you're thinking and you're not going alone," Tom said and Ben looked over at him. "We're going to figure out how to get Hal back and not let them get you."

"We have exactly 57 minutes to come up with a plan," Weaver said.

Ben stopped his dad as they went to follow Weaver. "I don't see how we're going to do this dad," he said. "They're not going to let Hal go if I don't turn myself in."

"Don't worry," Tom said slinging an arm around Ben's shoulders. "We'll come up with something."

They disappeared into Weaver's tent, joined by Anne, Maggie and others.

Meanwhile, Hal looked up as footsteps came into the clearing, and he saw Karen reenter the clearing. He had been tied to a tree since they'd arrived in the clearing.

"We'll soon have your brother," Karen said as she stopped in front of him.

"And you actually think they will let you get him," Hal said struggling against his bonds.

"They'll have to if they want to save you," Karen said as she ran her hand down the side of his face. "Or we can keep you as well as Ben."

"Not going to happen Karen," Hal said as he jerked his head away. "They'll figure out a way to stop you."

"We'll just see about that, won't we?" she said as she turned and walked away.


	3. A Plan Gone Wrong

Three

Ben looked around at everyone gathered in Weaver's tent. The plan they had come up with was pretty good, but he didn't know how well it was going to go.

"You okay Ben?" Tom asked coming to stand beside him.

"Yeah," Ben said looking over at him. "Just worried about Hal."

"We all are," Tom said. "But don't worry we'll get him out of there and they won't get you."

Ben nodded and then left the tent, heading back to their tent.

In the clearing, Hal watched as Karen walked around. He knew that the hour limit was going to up soon and hoped his dad wouldn't do anything to get anyone killed.

"Ten minutes to go," Karen said as she once again stopped in front of Hal. "Seems like they don't want to save you too much."

She laughed and walked away. Hal sighed and leaned back against the tree.

Back at camp, Ben walked out of the tent with a small pack on his back. Glancing at his watch, he knew that they needed to put this plan in action.

"You ready?" Tom asked as he walked out behind him.

Ben nodded and they went over to where the others were waiting. While Ben would approach the clearing, the others would be close by.

"Just be careful everyone," Weaver said as everyone checked their weapons. "I want everyone to come back in one piece, including Hal and Ben."

After that, the small group headed for the woods. Tom could tell Ben seemed distracted.

"You sure you're okay?" he asked as they walked along.

"Yeah," Ben said. "Just want to get Hal out of there."

As they got closer, the rest of the group spread out until Ben was by himself. He hoisted his pack and moved forward.

In the clearing, Hal looked up as he heard footsteps and soon Ben came into the clearing.

"At least you know how to follow our demands," Karen said turning to face him.

"I'm here," Ben said as skitters appeared behind him. "Let Hal go."

"I did promise that didn't I," Karen said walking over to Hal. "I was thinking about keeping him and turning him to our side."

Ben was suddenly grabbed from behind and held between two skitters.

Not far away, Tom had heard everything Karen said and he signaled for the others to start forward.

Hal watched as Karen unsheathed a knife and came forward.

"Just think Hal," she said. "We can be together again."

"Leave him alone Karen," Ben demanded struggling to free himself from the grasps of the skitters.

The next thing they knew all hell broke loose as the gunfire started. Ben was freed as the skitters were bombarded with bullets as the others stormed into the clearing.

Karen watched as one by one the skitters were cut down then turned her attention back to Hal.

"Well, if I can't have you, then nobody will," she said.

Ben ran as fast as he could toward her and was horrified when she plunged the knife into Hal.

"No!" she shouted as she withdrew the knife.

As she went for another strike, Ben tackled her and the knife went flying. Karen was quickly back on her feet and started backing up.

"You will come back to us Ben," she said. "You're one of us."

She turned and took off into the trees. Tom looked around. Eight skitters littered the ground.

"Dad, I need help!" Ben yelled as he rushed over to Hal.

The knife had entered just below his ribs and Ben quickly freed Hal and lowered him to the ground. Tom rushed over and kneeled beside him.

"I saw Karen stab him," Ben said as he applied pressure to the wound. "We need to get him back to camp."

They placed Hal on a stretcher and while Ben kept pressure on the wound, they headed back.


	4. Race Against Time

Four

As they hurried through the woods, Hal started to come around.

"Ben…" he said and Ben quickly glanced down.

"It's okay Hal," he said as he still applied pressure to the wound. "We're almost back to camp."

Ben looked up to see his dad watching him then turned his attention back to Hal.

Back at camp, Anne and Lourdes looked up as Matt rushed onto the bus.

"They're back," he said and disappeared back out.

Anne and Lourdes hurried off the bus and joined Weaver and Matt. Right away, Anne knew something was wrong.

"Something's wrong," she said as she made her way down the hill toward the group. "What happened Tom?"

"Karen stabbed him," Ben said.

"Get him to the bus," Anne said after examining the wound.

They hurried up the hill and soon had him on the bus. After getting him off the stretcher, Anne turned to Tom and Ben.

"Go get cleaned," she said to them. "I'll come talk to you afterwards. I'll take good care of him."

She closed the doors behind them and hurried over to where Lourdes had cut off Hal's shirt.

"Doesn't seem to be having any problems breathing so it looks like it missed his lungs," Anne said as she took his vitals.

Outside, Ben leaned against the bus. Tom had gone to give a report to Weaver. He looked up as Maggie rushed over.

"How is he?" she asked.

"Don't know yet Maggie," he said. "Anne and Lourdes are working on him now."

She glanced at the curtained windows and leaned back against the bus beside him.

Weaver leaned back in his chair as Tom paced in front of him, worry etched on his face for his oldest son.

"He's going to be just fine Tom," Weaver said.

"I know," Tom said finally sitting down. "I just keep thinking of how close I came to losing both of 'em. If we wouldn't have been there, the skitters would have them both."

"But they don't," Weaver said. "And nothing's gonna happen to Hal. Anne is going to take good care of him."

Tom sighed and leaned back.

On the bus, Anne was just finishing cleaning the wound. He had no signs of internal damage and she had no way of taking x-rays.

"Get me the sutures," she said to Lourdes who started going through a drawer, soon handing her what she wanted. "Go ahead and go get Tom. I'll be finished by the time you get back."

Ben and Maggie straightened up as Lourdes exited the bus.

"Where's you dad Ben?" she asked.

"He's talking to Weaver," Ben said as he saw Matt hurry over.

"How's Hal?" Matt asked as Ben placed his hands on his shoulders.

"I'll go get Tom," Maggie said and left.

"How is he?" Ben asked turning back to Lourdes.

"He's going to be fine," she said.

Just then Tom and Maggie hurried over just as Anne came out of the bus and they climbed on.

"He's lost some blood," she said to them. "It's a good thing we had some handy. We didn't detect any internal injuries. I've cleaned and sutured the wound."

"Now what?" Tom asked.

"We wait for him to wake up," Anne said.

They headed for the back where Hal lay. Taking a blanket out of a drawer, she draped it over him.

"It's been a long day," Anne said. "Why don't you all go get some rest. I'll watch over him."

Tom and Matt filed out of the bus, but Ben just stood there, looking down at Hal.

"Go on Ben," Lourdes said. "We'll let you know when he wakes up."

With one last look at Hal, Ben left the bus. Instead of heading back to the tent, he headed for the end of the camp just to get some air.

He stood there, looking down towards the woods, deep in thought.

"Hello Ben," a voice said from right behind him.


	5. A Time for Action

A Time for Action

Anne sighed and looked over at Hal, then turned to Lourdes.

"Go get some sleep," she said. "I'll watch him."

Lourdes nodded and left. Anne sank into the chair next to Hal and leaned back.

Ben whirled around to find Karen standing behind him and he jerked back.

"I won't come with you Karen," he said.

"Oh, but I think you will," she said. "If you want your brother to live."

"What are talking about?" Ben demanded as he looked around for any help.

She grabbed a hold of his arm and pulled him closer. "That knife was laced with poison," she said. "You have until tomorrow evening to meet at the same clearing." She turned to walk away and then turned back. "And you better come alone this time."

With that, she disappeared into the darkness, leaving him alone. Turning he hurried to the tent to talk to his father.

Tom looked up as Ben rushed into the tent.

"Where's the fire Ben?" he asked.

"Karen was here again," Ben said. "Hal's in trouble."

"What are you talking about?" Tom said getting to his feet.

"The knife was laced with poison," Ben said.

"We better tell Anne," Tom said heading for the tent flap.

Anne woke to bus door opening and Tom and Ben climbed on.

"We have a problem," Tom said. "Karen stabbed Hal with a knife that had poison on it."

Anne quickly glanced at Hal and saw the sweat on his forehead. Touching him, she found him burning up.

"She didn't say what kind it was?" Anne said reaching for the thermometer.

"No," Ben said. "She said she would give us the antidote if I came back to them."

Tom glanced quickly at him, then turned his attention back to Hal.

"His fever is 102½ ," she said.

She wet a towel and draped it over his forehead.

"Take good care of him," Tom said to her then turned to Ben. "We need to talk to Weaver."

After they left, Anne checked on the wound but everything seemed fine.

Weaver woke as Tom and Ben came in the tent.

"How's Hal?" Weaver asked.

"We have a problem," Tom said. "Hal's been poisoned."

"What?" Weaver said as they sat down. "How?"

"The knife Karen stabbed him with," Ben said. "And the only way we can get the antidote is if I return to them. And nobody can follow me."

"How are we supposed to get it if nobody can follow you?" Weaver asked.

"That is a good question?" Tom said.

"If I don't show up in the clearing tomorrow evening, Hal will die," Ben said.

"It's too risky," Weaver said. "We don't know it they'll keep their word."

"It's a chance we have to take," Ben said.

"Why don't you go check on Hal while we talk," Tom said to him.

Ben looked as if he wanted to argue, but left soon after.

"I don't like this Weaver," Tom said as Ben disappeared out of the tent. "If Ben doesn't go back, Hal will die, but if Ben does, how are we supposed to get the antidote?"

"What we need to do is have someone follow at a safe distance," Weaver said. "It's the only chance we got. You know if we try to stop Ben, he'll go on his own when we ain't looking."

"I don't like it, but it's the only chance we have," Tom said getting to his feet. "And I'll be the one following him."

Weaver sighed as Tom left the tent.

On the bus, Anne was rechecking Hal's temperature just as Tom came back on.

"His fever's still over 102 but not getting any worse," she said replacing the cloth on his forehead, then turning to face Ben and Tom.

"Did you and Weaver come up with a plan dad?" Ben asked.

"We'll do it their way," Tom said. "But I'll be keeping a safe distance behind you to make sure they stay true to their word."


	6. Chapter 6

Ben and Matt had both disappeared into the tent to try and get some sleep, but Tom wanted to check on Hal once more before turning in himself.

Anne looked up as she was taking Hal's vitals as Tom came in and sat down beside her.

"How's he doing?" He whispered.

"About the same," Anne replied. "Fever's up a little though."

"I finally convinced Ben to get some sleep." Tom said, his eyes never leaving his son. "He's still blaming himself for what happened to Hal."

"It wasn't his fault," Anne spoke gently. "How was he supposed to know Karen was going to do what she did?"

"I know," Tom replied while shaking his head. "He won't stop blaming himself until Hal is safe."

Line break

Back in the tent Ben lay awake. He was worried about Hal and he truly hoped Karen kept her word. Rolling over he watched Matt as he slept, and wondered what he would do if he didn't see him for a long time. He looked up as his dad came back in.

"What are you doing still up?" Tom asked as he sat down and started taking his shoes off.

"Can't sleep," Ben replied as he propped himself up on his elbow. "How's Hal?"

"Same," Tom said. "Fever's up a little, which is about the only change in his condition. Dan will be by in a couple hours to get me for duty."

Tom stretched out on his cot and was soon fast asleep. Ben lay there for the longest time thinking, and then finally dozed off.

In the bus, Anne took the rag off Hal's forehead to soak it again. As she turned back to place it back on his forehead she saw his eyelids flicker before slowly opening.

"It's okay Hal." She said as he looked around at his surroundings. "Your dad and brothers will be here in the morning. Just rest."

He nodded and drifted back to sleep. Anne replaced the cloth then sat back in her chair and sighed.

Ben stirred as Dai poked his head into the tent. "Dad," He spoke up, looking over at his sleeping father.

Tom woke with a start and when he saw Dai, he threw his covers back and started to pull his shoes on.

"Go back to sleep," He said as he stood up. "I'll check on you later."

Ben laid back as Tom followed Dai out of the tent.

An hour later and he still hadn't been able to go back to sleep. Glancing at his watch he saw that it was almost 7. Turning on a lap he pulled a book out of his bag and started to read.

Before heading out on patrol, Tom stopped by to check on Hal.

"Give me five minutes," He told Dai as they got near the bus. Dai nodded and headed toward Weaver's tent.

Anne woke up to the sound of the bus doors opening.

"I just wanted to check on him." Tom said, coming on the bus after opening the doors.

"He woke up not long after you left, then he fell back to sleep." Anne said, looking up at Tom.

"Okay." Tom started, "I'm on duty but come get me if anything happens."

"Are you and Ben still going this afternoon?" Anne asked.

"I have no choice." Tom replied. "Hopefully I'll be able to get Ben away before they get too far."

With one last look at Hal, Tom left the bus, making his way for Weaver's tent.

Weaver and Dai looked up as they saw Tom come in.

"How's Hal doing Tom?" Weaver asked as he joined them.

"The same, Anne said he woke up for a couple minutes early this morning." Tom answered.

"Before you and Ben head out later, I want to talk to you both." Weaver spoke.

Ten minutes later, Tom and Dai were headed out on bikes to scout around.

Ben looked up as Matt came over to his cot.

"Is Hal going to be okay?" Matt asked.

"Of course," Ben said. "By this time tomorrow he'll be good as new."

Matt left to see Hal while Ben put his book away, hoping he would definitely stay true to his word and he knew just what he needed to do and his dad wasn't going to like it when he found out.

Anne was taking a break while Lourdes kept watch over Hal when Matt walked over to her.

"Is he doing any better?" He asked as she pushed away from the side of the bus.

"Why don't you come in and see for yourself?" Anne said, pushing the doors of the bus open.

Hal looked over as Matt and Anne came over and managed a grin. He was still pale and running a fever that was over 103 degrees.

"You're awake." Matt said, placing a hand on Hal's arm and noticed how warm he was.

"Still here," Hal said. "Where's Ben?"

"Still in the tent," Matt started. "Dad's out on patrol with Dai. He'll be in later."

"Lourdes, why don't you go get a tray for breakfast?" Anne said, turning to her.

Lourdes nodded and left the bus to get breakfast, soon catching up with Ben who was headed in the same direction. "He's awake, and he's been asking for you."

"I'll go see him after breakfast," Ben spoke.

"Why don't you join us?" Lordes asked as they neared the food. "I'm getting some for Matt, Anne and Hal."

"Sure." Ben replied as they grabbed trays and plates.

Meanwhile Tom and Dai were about four miles north of the camp. "No signs of skitters or mechs. Let's head back." Tom said as he lowered his binoculars, turning toward Dai.

Dai nodded in response and soon they were on their way back to camp.

"You think Karen will keep her word?" Dai asked as they sped along the route.

"Let's hope so." Tom replied, "It's the only chance we have to saving Hal and I'll be not far behind Ben and I'll make sure I come back to camp with him."

"If you need back up, I'm your guy." Dai spoke up.

They were soon back at the camp where Weaver was waiting.

"Anything?" He asked as they got off the bikes.

"Nothing for four miles." Tom replied.

Afterwards Tom headed for the bus, he heard voices as he approached the door.

"I never did that," Matt protested while looking over at Ben who was laughing.

"Oh yes you did," Hal replied. "I think we both remembered that birthday."

Ben looked over his shoulder as Tom came up behind him. "I see someone decided to come around." Tom spoke, sitting down beside Ben.

They sat around chatting until Hal drifted off to sleep.

"Let him get his rest."Anne said.


End file.
